


Condiments and Cutlery

by orphan_account



Series: Across the Border [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Across the Border AU, Adult Chara, Angst, Asriel and Flowey are different people, Evil! Gaster, F/M, Female Chara, Frisk lives with original parents, Mention of attempted suicide, Mute Frisk, Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance doesn't come till later, Self Harm, attempted suicide, epidemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the barrier was broken and Sans still hasn't forgiven Chara for the Genocide run, this would be completely fine if Chara didn't have feelings for him and with the threat of Gaster looming over her shoulder things couldn't get much worse... probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 (Chara's POV)

 

* * *

 

 

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Chara let out a disgruntled moan and ducked further into the covers.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

She tried to muffle the sound by pulling her pillow over her head, it didn't work.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Be--**

Chara's hand shot out from under the blankets smashing the alarm to pieces. She slowly got up yawning as she stretched her limbs. She glanced over at the broken clock and grimaced, well shit that was going to need replacing, again, seriously how many of theses had she broken anyway.

A soft knock came from the door. "Come in," Chara yawned as the door opened slightly, Frisk peered in ever so carefully preparing for Chara's morning grumpiness.

"Come on Frisk I don't bite." Chara motioned for them to take a seat on the bed, [No but you do kick and punch] Frisk signed back crossing their arms over their chest.

"Oh come on Frisky, don't be like that," Chara said in mock pain, Frisk just looked back slightly annoyed before rolling their eyes. [Seriously though you are a pain to wake up, I swear it would be for everyone's benefit if you just stayed asleep]

"Friiiiiisk" She whined, [Come on you know I don't mean it now seriously get up you have to drop me off before you go to work]

Chara sprang to her feet ushering Frisk out of the door, just because they were roommates doesn't mean she doesn't like her own personal space. Grabbing her uniform she made her way to the kitchen where Frisk was waiting for her.

[Grab an apple or something if we don't go now we're gonna be late]

Chara quickly grabbed something before Frisk started pushing her out the door.

 

* * *

 

"Why hello dearie," Muffet greeted her as she entered the café, Chara had been working for Muffet since the barrier was broken.

"Hi Muffet, is Flowey here yet?" Chara had basically dragged Flowey into doing it, but she thinks he secretly enjoys it. She shakes her head, "Of course not. This late streak of his is getting out of hand, I will have to deduct pay from him soon. Oh well more for me, Ahuhu" She snickered while Chara just stood there awkwardly.

"Well," Chara interrupted, "I think I'll just go get started." "Of course dearie don't let me keep you here."

And thus started another normal day at Muffet's, as usual she waited tables and cooked in the kitchen until Flowey shows up to take her place as waiter, he has an adoring legion of fangirls, pretty sure he's the only reason they show up. She took her place in the kitchen while Muppet manned the counter.

Yup everything was as usual until...

"Chara get you're ass out here!" Huh that's weird Flowey almost never calls her to take over. Cautiously she stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

"Yeah what do you want dork!" She called out to him. "Chara don't be an idiot this is serious get out here, now!" Chara's heart skipped a beat he sounded almost scared, almost and even that was too much emotion from him.

She shot out of the kitchen only to see Muffet fainted on the ground, you quickly ushered everyone out and changed the sign to **closed.**

"W- what h- happened to her." She hated how her voice shook when she was scared. Flowey picked up their petite boss and took her into the backroom.

He sighed, "I don't know she just collapsed all of a sudden, we should probably call someone." "Y- yeah right," She dug for her phone in her bag.

"Hello, yes... our boss just collapsed, I see... thank you." Chara sighed as she put down the phone, Flowey tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?" "Well what," Chara snapped back.

Flowey crossed his arms, "Chara this is serio-" "I know this is serious," She cut him off, she ran her hand through her hair, "They said that they couldn't help, apparently the hospitals are full of people suffering from the same thing."

Flowey dropped his shoulders indefeat, "We should call Mom she still has her healing magic."

"Yeah you're probably right, but how are we going to get there without drawing attention to ourselves?" She asked him sceptically.

He gave her a sly grin, "If you weren't such an idiot you would know the answer but since you can't figure it out I guess I'll call him." Flowey took the phone and dialled the number while Chara just stared at him confused.

"Yeah hi... we have a bit of a situation... great see you soon." He ended the call waiting for Chara's reaction, she was still looking at him confused as ever until...

**Pop**

Her face instantly paled, he hadn't called **him** had he.

As soon as the door opened her suspicions were proved correct, a man with dark hair and skin and two mismatching eyes walked into the kitchen, as soon as he spotted Muffet his vision instantly went to her.

"what the fuck did you do this _thyme_?" He asked her the pun barely making it better.

Flowey grasped him by he shoulders looking all too happy about what he was putting her through, "Sans my dear friend so glad you could come on such short notice, as you can see we have a bit of a dilemma and we need to get to our mom's place as quickly as possible."

Sans glared at Chara one more time before picking up Muffet, "well don't just stand there we have to spa- _get-_ ti to Tori."

She and Flowey held onto his hoodie as he teleported them all to Toriel's house

 

* * *

 

Toriel had started healing Muffet as soon as they landed.

"What happened to her?" Toriel asked as she worked on Muffet.

"She just suddenly fainted." Flowey said in a monotone voice.

"You don't think she-" "no," Sans said interrupting her, "there's no way she could have fallen down especially since we're human now."

Chara decide to speak up, "Apparently she wasn't the only one infected we tried calling the hospital first but they were full, apparently suffering from the same thing."

The room went deathly quiet no one could think of anything to say, the silence was broken when Muffet woke up coughing, all heads turned towards her.

"Muffet oh my SOUL are you okay?" Chara asked still panicking.

She started to speak, "I- I saw something, it looked like a skeleton monster."

"But that's I'm possible the only skeleton monsters we know of are Papyrus and Sans and they're human now." Flowey said.

"Let her finish." Toriel said in a scolding voice before turning back to Muffet.

Muffet swallowed and continued, "He started talking in a strange language I couldn't understand and before I knew it I was out cold."

Sans turned to Muffet, "do you remember any of the symbols?" She looked at him confused, "How did you know he spoke in symbols?"

"a story for another time."

She shook her head, "No, sorry dearie."

He let out a sigh, "It's fine, now lets get you home."

Just like that he picked her up and teleported out. Flowey and I said goodbye to Toriel and went their separate ways.

Just as she unlocked the door the her apartment she dropped her keys as she remembered, shit she had forgotten to pick up Frisk.

 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Sans make up but not in the way you'd expect.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

 

Why the hell did she buy another one, it's just as annoying as the last one. She grumpily tried dragging the sheets over her head for more sleep.

 

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

 

Oh fuck it. She dragged herself out of bed and hit the snooze button before it could inflict more damage on her already broken head.

She grabbed her phone and looked over to check the clock. 07:15 was displayed on the digital alarm clock she had another five minutes before Frisk tried to drag her out of the room. She decided that it was an opportune time to text Muffet to see if she was feeling alright.

-hi

-oh, hello dearie

-how are you?

-im fine dearie don't worry about it

-ok good just checking

-I expect you and that troublemaker that you call a brother here bright and early we have to make up for yesterday's loss

-yes ma'am

She closed her phone and raided her closet for her uniform. There was knocking at the door.

"Just gimme a minute Frisk." Chara called as she did up the last button. "it ain't Frisk, if you remember correctly you forgot to pick them up last night so they called this bag of bones to pick 'em up."

Her reply was the sound of her hair brush dropping and the braking of several desk ornaments as she scrambled to get up. The door opened and a less than happy Sans stood in the doorway.

"well, got an answer for me." He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't make skeleton puns anymore now that you're human." Had those words just come out of her mouth, yep because the glare she was getting from Sans had just intensified tenfold and his blue eye was starting to flash yellow.

"im pretty sure humans have skeletons as well but just to test that theory how 'bout I rip off your skin and we find out." His voice was low and menacing as he stared her down, not that she could get any lower since she was on the floor.

She scrambled back against the wall as Sans' magic began to wear off. "not putting up a fight heh, I geuss you want me to forgive you for the RESETs after all you haven't done anything these last four years," Her posture became looser, was he actually forgiving her. Her thought were interrupted when Sans' face came down infront of hers. "or maybe your just biding your time." He growled at he before pulling back.

And just like that she snapped she stood up to her full height, which was about an inch shorter than him, and let everything go. "You know what I am sick of this, I'm sick of trying to win back your forgiveness, I'm tired of you treating me like dirt, I'm tired of people taking one look at my eyes and calling me a demon, I'm tired of being alone and I'm tired of being alive cause right now I wish I was still dead!" She finished shouting at him grabbed her coat and stormed out of the room, leaving one very confused Sans in her wake.

She grabbed Frisk from their breakfast and ushered them to the car not bothering to take anything to eat.

As they were driving Frisk gave her a worried look as they drove to Frisk's university, [Chara, are you having those thoughts again?]

Chara sighed and put on a fake smile, "Nah don't worry 'bout it just had a rude awakening." The rest of the drive was silent.

 

* * *

 

 

She walked into Muffet's feeling drained, surprisingly Flowey was already there.

"Well don't you look like something the cat dragged in." Flowey remarked dryly.

"Shut up I'm not in the mood today." Chara growled as she sat next to him. He sighed, "You don't exactly look as though you would aprecheate sitting in that kitchen all day how 'bout we swap rolls for today."

Her face instantly brightened, it was rare for Flowey to give up a position upfront and truth be told she loved to work out there. She hugged him and ran out.

The rest of the day went smoothly and most of the regulars were happy to see her, Flowey's regulars not so much but they stayed anyway seeing as she was his sister the only down side being that Muffet had tasked her with closing up.

The last customers left leaving her to clean up she switched the sign to say closed and began wiping down tables, the bell from the entrance rang and a shadowy figure stepped in.

"I'm sorry but we're closed." He stepped closer showing no signs of stopping she instinctively took a few steps back her hand reaching for the knife on the counter behind her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He didn't stop. Her hand made contact with the knife.

He suddenly stopped licking his lips, "Now look here missy, there's no need to be scared of me I just wanted to try a quick sample."

"What kind of sample?" She asked him sceptically her hand tightening around the hilt of the knife.

"You." He moved at speeds she didn't know was possible grabbed both of her hands pinning them behind her the action causing her to drop the knife.

"Now, now a naughty little girl are we what were you goin' to do with that, hmm?" His face now painfully close to hers his free hand starting to wander up the skirt of her uniform.

She started to panic, there was no was out of this, he wasn't like monsters, humans aren't as easy to beat.

Before she knew it his mouth was on hers, his tongue trying to pry her lips open, she refused. He pulled away wearing a frown, "Now come on sweetheart let's not force me to do anything we'll regret shall we." His hand grabbed a gun and held it to her head, Chara froze and he smiled going back to kissing her, instead of her refusing to let him in she did nothing just let him have his way but not giving anything in return. His free hand had stopped above her chest and grabbed the material ripping it to pieces his hand then slid to her bra unhooking it and tossing it to the side, he began to grope her roughly and a few tears escaped her eyes. His hand then move to her skirt, reaching underneath he tore off her underware. He propmptly remove his own pants and underware and without warning pushed into her. She cried louder hoping someone would hear her and he contiuously pounded into her again and again until she felt him reach his end inside her. He pulled out panting and put his clothes back on. He held his gun to her head, "Thanks toots too bad Too bad I can't keep you around to tell anybody about it."

The bell sounded as someone walked in the door, "yo Chara, the kid's been worried about you they sent me to pick you u-" Sans froze at the scene before him, his blue eye flashed yellow and then something she never thought would happen happened right before her eyes, Sans picked him up using his magic and threw him across the room as though her were a ragdoll and then as if nothing happened dropped him to the floor. The guy scrambled to his feet and ran out of the door.

Sans turned to Chara who was slumped against the counter her shirt and dress torn and covered in blood, "hey are yo-" He was interrupted by an abrupt hug from Chara, "T- Thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper and all Sans could do was hold her until she calmed down. Carefully he took his hoodie and wrapped it around her, "look kid I know this isn't the best time but I want you to know i'm sorry and I forgive you, come on let's get you home." He picked her up bridal style and held her close to his chest.

"Thank you, I hope you can remember me for who I was before the resets, I really miss being your friend Sans." He looked into her eyes and pulled down his mask to give her one of his signature grins. "yeah me too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting that so early into the story were you well this is only the beginning.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit hits the fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner I've been busy, also all loose ends will be tied up eventually don't worry.

_Falling_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Darkness_

_Static_

_Dark_

_Darker_

_Yet Darker_

_She lands in an unfamilliar place_

_Surrounded by the static she walks forward_

_Foot steps_

_The sound of running water_

_No_

_It's thicker than water_

_The footsteps draw closer_

_She tries to run but finds herself trapped within a strange black liquid_

_The footsteps stop_

_._

_._

_._

_Beware the man who speaks in hands_

* * *

 

Chara's eyes shot open and her hand grasped around for something to hold onto only to be restricted by arms holding onto her tightly.

She hugs back clinging to the unknown body as if it would dissapear if she let go.

 One of the hands reached up to brush away a tear she didn't know had fallen from her eye the other rubbing circles around her back as she cried.

"shhh, calm down, everything's alright." A deep voice assured her.

She stopped crying and withdrew from the arms holding her only to be met by a familliar face.

"S- Sans w- what happened, w- why- " she was cut short by Sans pressing a finger to her lips.

He smiled down at her worry still evident in his eyes, "hey dont exaust yourself kid you've had a rough night, I can only assume that it would have caused nightmares.

She shook her head.

"then what was it about?" He asked still wary of the state she was in.

"Sans," her voice was quiet only enogh for the two of them to hear, she swallowed.

"hey its ok i promise that I'll help you, we're friends right, it's just like when we used to play in the palace gardens when we were kids, you used to tell me everything i want you to have that kind of trust in me again."

She nodded taking a shaky breath, "I do trust you Sans, I always have even when you hated me, but there's something I need to tell you before can properly forgive me."

"Chara what are you-"

"I wasn't behind the RESETs or the genocide run, I know you probably don't believe me but let me explain. During the time that I was in the void there was no one else just an endless expanse of nothing between life and death, untill one day Frisk fell into the underground. Somehow my SOUL latched onto theirs and we made our way through as a team with Frisk being the body and me translating monster dialouge for them and giving them item descriptions."

"i have always wondered how Frisk knew so much."

"Right, we made our way through the underground without a hitch and made it to the surface with everyone."

"and that's when the first RESET was initiated."

"Yes, neither I nor Frisk know what happened but the timeline was RESET and I ended up back in th void, only this time there was someone else."

"who was it?"

"Do you remember the old royal scientist?"

"Gaster?!" He shouted suprise and anger evident in his voice, "he was in the void with you!?"

"Yes now let me finish, anyway Gaster being the scientist he was started using me for experiments and RESET timelines frequently to see what it would do to my SOUL, eventually  he found a way to latch us both onto Frisk's SOUL and thus the different routes began, he started killing off different monsters in different timelines to see the effects untill it resulted in a full genocide of the underground, Frisk and I couldn't do anything to stop it, he had complete control over our SOULs, untill at the end of the genocide route I took control of both Frisk and mine's DETERMINATION and confronted him, it was completely empty so I destroyed the entire world, after all there was no one left it wouldn't matter... and then everything RESET again, I was so confused I had destroyed everything hadn't I, I realised that Frisk was the one who RESET and this time we executed a flawless pacifist run that ended at the barrier, this timeline, the last RESET. The barrier had absorbed our DETERMINATION from different timelines where Asgore had killed us, this was enough to ressurect me, seperate Flowey and Asriel and turn everyone human, this is the timeline we live in and it's had no threat for the past four years."

Sans just stood there open mouthed staring at her, all this time he thought it was her fault, all this time he was mad at her when he should have been mad at Gaster.

"I understand if you don't believe m-."

She was interupted by a giant hug from Sans.

"i'm so sorry, if i had known-"

"It's ok Sans after all we're friends aren't we." She gave him a weak smile.

"yeah and i wont let anyone hurt you again."

They stayed there for a few moments before Chara realised that all she was in was Sans' hoodie.

"Um Sans." She tapped his shoulder heat crawling up her face.

He pulled back yeah what?" He stared at her slightly confused and worried he had done something wrong.

"I'm wearing your hoodie."

"yeah you seemed cold so i-"

"Sans I'm  _only_  in your hoodie."

His face went bright red and he turned around quickly the red still visible on his ears.

"well um, i'm just gonna let you get changed, Frisk is waiting down stairs I told them I would tell them when you woke up."

He rushed out of the room falling clumsily as he tried to close the door.

* * *

 

_Chara entered the kitchen to find Frisk, Sans, Toriel and her brothers waiting for her._

_Asriel was the first out of his seat, he rushed to her and gave her a big ass bear hug, of course he was bawling his eyes out._

_"I was so scared when Sans told us what happened, I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you, I'm supposed to be your best friend, what kind of a best friend would have their best friend and sister go through that....." He wailed as he held her tighter._

_"Asriel you cry baby, I'm fine Sans saved me." She told him rubbing circles on his back._

_Toriel and Frisk were next to join the hug. Toriel was equally as flustered as Asriel with tears running down her face._

_"My child I was so worried I wasn't sure what to even think my poor baby was attaked how can I call myself a mother."_

_Frisk just squeezed her tighter._

_Flowey came and joined the hug as well, he didn't say anything but tears were welling up in his eyes._

_There was a knock at the door._

_"i'll get it," Sans said not wanting to ruin the family moment._

_When he opened the door he was nearly trampled by Asgore as he rushed in to join the group hug._

_"I'm so sorry my dear daughter how could I have let something like this happen, I will send a search party immidiately to track him down I swear no one will ever harm you again."_

_After an hour or so everyone had calmed down and were all sitting at the table eating pie._

_And nothing bad ever happened again._

* * *

Chara woke up she was on the floor of her bedroom in Sans' hoodie, she must have fallen asleep again.

She got up and decided to get changed into her leggings and a sweatshirt as well as pulling Sans' hoodie over her again to keep her warm.

She went into the kitchen only to be met with Sans, Toriel, Asgore and her brothers sitting at the table.

"Where's Frisk?" Chara asked.

Toriel, Asriel and Asgore enveloped her in a giant hug.

"We're so happy you're ok we didn't know what was going to happen to you." Asriel sniffled into her shoulder.

"I'm still a bit shaken up but I'm ok Sans saved me." Chara said releasing a few more tears.

After what felt like hours Toriel disbanded the hug, "How about I go make us some pie I'm sure it will make us all feel better."

"Mom, where's Frisk?" Chara asked again.

"My child how about some chocolate I'm sure you're still a bit shaken up after all that has-"

"Where's Frisk!" Chara's voice rose and everyone looked down guiltily.

Sans walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"they collapsed, we think that it's the same thing that happened to Muffet but it didn't work when Tori tried to heal them, they're in the hospital at the moment."

"What no it can't." Her face went blank.

"don't worry Chara, no one is dead and no one is going to die trust me on this they'll find a cure soon enough."

"Ok, I understand." Her voice still slightly shaky.

"you've had a rough couple of hours go get some sleep."

"Oh, here." She took off his hoodie and gave it back to him.

"thanks, see ya." He dissapeared.

"We can stay if you would like my child." Toriel offered.

"No that's fine besides Asriel needs you more than I do right now."

Toriel chuckled slightly, "Yes it is quite obvious of his feelings for them."

Toriel hugged her and left with Asgore and Asriel tailing behind.

"Aren't you going?" She asked Flowey who was still sitting at the table.

He rose up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Stay safe you idiot, I don't want anything like that to happen again, infact from now on we're closing Muffet's together I'm not leaving you there alone ever again."

"Thanks Flowey, I'll see you at Muffet's on Monday."

"Yeah see ya."

He turned on his heel and out the door.

Chara giggled, he was just a big softy under that harsh exterior, she turned off the lights and went to bed.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Day 3 That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When reality crashes down

** Chara's POV **

 

Chara turned the lights off getting ready for bed, despite the act she had put on for everyone she was absolutly terrified.

She had been raped.

It's not like it was her first time, she was a 24 year old woman who despite her eyes was extremly pretty. She has had her fair share of boyfriends, but as soon as they caught a glimps of her eyes they were gone, which was why Chara had opted to wear coloured contacts.

But this, this was terrifying.

The safe bubble she had constructed around herself had completely shattered.

She sunk down against the wall and held her knees to her chest and started sobbing.

It was like her world was shattering around her, her spirit had been broken and the one person who usually kept her sane was in hospital.

She reached for her pocket knife and brought it down on her wrist as she had done many other times before.

Just as she was about to bring the knife down a second time Sans' face flashed in her mind.The knife clattered on the floor as she thought about the man she loved, and the fact that he had finally forgiven her.

She cried herself to sleep on the floor.

 

* * *

**Sans POV**

 

Sans paced in his room thinking about what happened. It was obvious Gaster had to do with why people were collapsing and now Frisk was in hospital. Damn it, the kid was the best chance any of them had to stop him with their determination.

He stoped pacing as Chara's face flashed in his mind.

If he had only know Gaster was the one behind the RESETs he might have been able to stop it.

He felt guilty, ridiculously guilty. All this time he had blamed Chara for what happened and now...

His mind flickered to what happened at Muffet's.

How he had found her covered in blood.

How he had seen that guy with the gun.

How he ran in terror when Sans threw him like a ragdoll.

Thinking back on it he should have given him a Gaster Blaster to the face for what he did.

He slumped down onto his bed with his head in his hands and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_Chara ran throught the gardens being chased by a short skeleton who kept teleporting to try and catch her._

_"You can't catch me~" The 12 year old girl sang as she dashed through the leaves. As she ran faster and faster she looked behind her only to find the skeleton gone only to crash into him as he teleported infront of her._

_They toppled to the ground faces only inches apart breathing heavily._

_"gotcha." The skeleton proclaimed still on top of her._

_"Get off you're heavy." Chara whined as she tried to push him off to which he responded by putting all of his weight on her._

_"oh no, gravity, increasing,"_

_"Sans!"_

_"ok, ok i'll get off."_

_The 15 year old skeleton clambered off her with his signature grin still in place. He held out a hand to her as he helped her up._

_Taking it she stood brushing off the leaves that had fallen in her honey coloured hair._

_"I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow," She said as she started to walk off._

_"see ya next_ fall. _"_

_"Oh my god Sans you did not just do that." She said snickering._

_"yes, yes i did. welp see ya later bud." He said as he teleported away._

_***_

_A 19 year old Sans walked into Chara's room to find her laughing, he crouched next to the now 16 year old and looked at her only to find her in tears._

_He instinctively wrapped his arms around her as her laughter turrned into wails of agony._

_He had heard about the king and had wanted to see if she was alright, she obviously wasn't._

_***_

 

_Sans went to go vist her grave evry day. She had died at the age of 20 while he continued to age he was nearing his 25th birthday and had dicided to visit her before he went back to his sentry post on the lookout for humans, he hated killing them but it was his job as the king's judge to kill the humans who did wrong. He left the chocolate on her grave and walked off._

_***_

_A human that had the same fashion coice and hairstyle as Chara, maybe this is why the lady on the other side of the door had wanted him to look out for them. They were a good enough kid at only the age of 15 close enogh to his brother's age_ (17)  _he supposed as he watched their faliure of a date.  
_

_***_

_There he was fighting Frisk who had just initiated the genocide run. Just as he was about to kill them again the game glitched and Sans felt his mouth go dry._

_Standing infront of him was Chara._

_***_

_This was it the barrier was finally broken for good, Frisk had Asgore destroy the RESET button and we were all at the newly broken barrier when suddenly there was a blinding light._

_When he looked again he was shocked to see that all of the monsters were human, both Asriel and Flowey were standing next to each other in shock as they tried to process what happened._

_Sans took a minute to take in his new body as well when he looked up to see none other than Chara Dreemuur._

 

 

* * *

 

Sans woke up with a start.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was still midnight he shuffled into bed and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this explained about Sans and Chara's past and also cleared up a few things.
> 
> Here are their current ages:  
> Chara:24  
> Sans: 29  
> Frisk:19  
> Asriel & Flowey:22  
> Papyrus:21  
> Undyne:32  
> Alphys:35  
> Mettaton:25  
> Muffet:33  
> Grillby:46  
> Toriel: 53  
> Asgore:54


End file.
